Blue Chirstmas
by Simon Seville
Summary: "Christmas isn't about toys; it's about love and family." There's only one thing Simon wants for Christmas, and it's not tangible. After a pulling a small prank on Simon, Alvin learns what Simon wants Maybe there's more to Christmas than just toys. Brotherly.


**I got inspiration from my childhood. I remember when I went to my new school and for the first year there I had no friends. I remember asking Santa for one thing that year, and that was to have a friend. I would continue, but that's what this story is for. **

**Note: This is brotherly, not Alvon.**

**Happy holidays! **

**_page break_**

"And what would you like for Christmas?" Santa asked to the young chipmunk in his lap.

"I want a new cook book, and maybe a green hat for my teddy bear, coloring books, some new crayons, and a safe so my brothers can't use them and make the tips turn into nubs." Theodore answered shyly. Theodore loved sitting on Santa's lap, but he was always so nervous to be there. Santa was always watching him. Sleeping, eating, going to school, he didn't want to mess up in front of him. What would happen if he said something bad? He would get coal for sure.

"Ohh ho ho! I can tell you've been a good boy this year!" The plump man said chuckling. Theodore smiled. Another year he didn't say anything wrong.

"Oh Christmas time! The only time where it's legal to put you child on a stranger's lap." Alvin whispered over to Simon chuckling.

Simon rolled his eyes at his older brother's comment.

"Santa can't be in more than one place, Alvin. He has to have helpers."

"Santa's a stalker, I tell you. I mean he sees you when you're sleeping, and he knows when you're awake… Shouldn't that be like-" Alvin was cut off by Simon elbowing him in the rib cage.

"Alvin, be quiet. You're being obnoxious." Simon said crossing him arms with sigh.

"Aw… are you sad because we don't have homework over break? I feel your pain." Alvin laugh sarcastically.

"Smile!" A lady said from behind a camera. A flash of white light hit Theodore's eyes. After regaining his sight, he was set onto the ground.

"Merry Christmas, Theodore! Don't forget to get a candy cane." Santa waved good-bye to Theodore as he rejoined his brothers, and father.

"Next!" An elf called motioning for Alvin to go and sit on Santa's lap.

"Yes!" Alvin yelled as he ran up to Santa. He jumped up onto his lap making Santa grunt in surprise. Alvin made sure that Santa would hear him by sitting up extra straight.

'_Remember, don't mention anything about the pink laundry innocent… and look like an angel.' _Alvin thought to himself.

"So what would you like for Christmas this year?"

"I want a Nintendo 3DS, a new electric guitar, more Wii games, a red bike—it has to be red—a new baseball bat and glove, chocolate, an iPhone, an iPod, Legos, a karaoke machine, money, and candy." Alvin said making sure to not leave anything off his list. He smiled batting his eyes. Who could say no to a cute kid?

"Wow! You want a lot this year don't you?" Santa said looking surprised. "I'll see how much my reindeer can carry."

"Make sure they get most of it." Alvin said sweetly.

"Smile!" That blinding white light. Good thing Santa was there. Alvin's biggest pet peeve—beside someone touching his cap—would be people taking his photo before he was ready. Now being a celebrity, you think he would be used to this. No, it still bugged him to no end.

"Merry Christmas! Don't forget your candy cane."

"Next!"

Simon walked slowly up to Santa. Being a naturally shy person made speaking to Santa quite awkward for Simon. In fact, he tried to avoid it just because it made him feel socially awkward. While he did agree with Alvin that letting you child sit on a strangers lap was a bad idea, he needed to make sure that this "Santa" delivered his wish to the real Santa in the North Pole. There was only one thing that Simon wanted that year.

"What would you like for Christmas this year?"

Simon looked up into the kind blue eyes of "Santa". Sitting there made him a little nervous in general. Pushing his thoughts aside he quietly whispered:

"A friend."

"I'm sorry little boy, but I couldn't hear you." The man said leaning down closer to Simon.

"I said I wanted a friend." He replied a little louder.

Santa looked down at the small boy sitting in his lap. A friend? That was something new.

"I'll do my best." Santa replied.

Another picture and candy cane given and the Seville family headed home.

**_page break_**

Back at home, Dave decided that the boys should make some Christmas cookies to get more into the holiday spirit. The three kids jumped in excitement as they ran to the kitchen pulling out various cookie ingredients and cookie cutters. Dave walked in looking at the kitchen.

'_Next time I need to remember to tell them after I've set out the cookie stuff.' _Dave couldn't help but smile though. He loved seeing his children happy. Deciding to just make sure they didn't burn the house down, Dave sat down at their dinner table watching as his sons worked together to make the cookie dough.

**_page break_**

"Hey Simon," Theodore said "Can you please measure out 2 cups of milk please?"

Nodding, Simon picked up the measuring cup and started pouring in the milk. He was about to hand the milk to Theodore when Alvin decided it would be a fun time to taser him. (Not with an actual taser. It's where you jam your fingers into someone's side. It's a pressure point and I hate it!)

Shocked, Simon dropped the milk cause the glass measuring cup to shatter against the shiny tile floor. The milk was spread out like a giant puddle and glasses littered the floor. Simon turned around to face his older brother.

"Klutz." Alvin laughed.

Simon was about to open his mouth to argue, but decided against it. He didn't really have the energy to argue with Alvin at the moment. Simon turned around forgetting that he didn't just spill the milk, but he also had shattered the glass all over the floor.

"Simon! Wait don't-" Dave said walking up to the kids with a broom.

"Ow!" Simon cried as he held his foot in pain. Gripping the counter top for support, he lowered himself onto the ground making sure not to sit on some glass. Blood slowly cascaded from his foot and small tears formed in the corner of his gray eyes.

"Simon! Are you okay?!" Dave asked worried. He bent down to the ground to examine Simon's foot. "Alvin, Theodore, why don't you two go sit in the living room."

The two kids nodded scampering out of the kitchen. Dave looked back down at Simon's foot. There was a small piece of glass that had gotten wedged into Simon's right foot.

"Dave, it hurts." Simon said sniffing as fresh tears flowed from his eyes.

"I know. Here, let me carry you to the bathroom." He said picking Simon up. Simon wrapped his arms around Dave clinging on like a baby koala. Dave carried Simon into the bathroom and sat him onto the countertop. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out some peroxided, Neosporin, tweezers, medical tape, and gauze. He took a tissue and wiped away the blood from the injury so he could see the glass. Simon flinched from the soft object tickling the bottom of his foot.

"Try not to move, okay?" Dave said.

Simon nodded wiping his eyes. Dave carefully pulled the on the glass wedged into Simon's foot. He heard Simon whimper as more tear came out of his eyes.

"T-that hurts." Simon said quietly.

"I know. Try to stay still though. I don't want you to move and get it suck even further." Dave said putting the tweezers on the glass once again. He gave it a quick yank causing Simon to yelp in pain. His bit his lower lip to help prevent just losing it in front of his father.

"It's out Simon. Are you okay?" Dave asked softly.

Simon nodded.

'_I hope you get coal, Alvin.' _Simon thought bitterly as he felt the sting of the peroxide.

Dave put some Neosporin onto the gash before carefully wrapping Simon's foot with the gauze.

"All done. Do you want to go to your room and lay down for a while?" Dave asked picking Simon up.

"Yes please." He said quietly.

Dave walked to Simon's room and sat him down onto his bed.

"Do you need anything?"

"No thanks, Dave." Simon whispered looking down. "I think I'll just read."

Nodding, Dave walked back down stairs to clean up the mess in the kitchen. When he was finished, he went to go have a talk with Alvin. He noticed to boys were watching Sponge Bob on TV again. Typical.

"Alvin, come here for a sec." Dave called motioning for Alvin to come by the staircase.

"Yes, Dave?" Alvin asked trying to sound innocent.

"Is there a reason you decided to taser Simon while he was holding glass?" Dave asked firmly.

"Um…"

"Alvin."

"I thought it would be funny." Alvin smiled nervously.

"Well, that wasn't at all! That was a hazard!" Dave replied sharply.

"I didn't know he'd react that bad or step on the glass." Alvin said weakly. "I'm sorry!" _'Santa! I'm sorry! I hope you weren't watching! I didn't think it would be that bad.'_

"Don't tell me sorry. Why don't you go and apologize to Simon right now."

"Yes, Dave." Alvin said lowering his head as he headed up to his bed room.

When Alvin got to the door, he heard heavy breathing. It sounded like crying? He knew Simon had stepped on some glass, but he didn't think it would have been that bad. I mean, it wasn't like he had lost a foot or anything. Besides, Simon wasn't even crying that hard when he left the kitchen. It wasn't that bad. Right? Alvin decided just to open the door and get this over with. He walked in to find his brother turned over onto his stomach crying onto his pillow. Alvin could see that his foot was still bleeding due to the bright red stain on the white gauze.

Alvin looked down at his brother. Careful not to disturb him, he sat down on his bed.

Noticing a weight shift on his bed, Simon quickly tensed up. Who was there? How long have they been there? Why where they there? He just wanted to be alone. He certainly didn't want anyone to see him like this. He could feel his cheeks warming up from embarrassment. His breathing became staggered, but he still refused to look up from shame.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that stepping on glass would be that bad… um… are you okay?" Alvin asked gently.

Simon remained silent. What was he going to say?

"I mean, you're such a serious person. It's not like you to cry."

"I have feelings, Alvin." Simon yelled into his pillow. He turned his head towards the wall so he could at least breath.

"Well, I know you do, but you're just not much of a crier, you know?"

"That's what you think." Simon whispered softly, but Alvin still heard it.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything I do is wrong! Everything I touch breaks! I'm just sick of it. I just want a friend this year." Simon said as he sat up facing Alvin. Tears flowed out of his eyes like waterfalls. He hid his face in his hands sobbing.

"What? Is that what you asked Santa for?" Alvin asked shocked. "You didn't ask for toys?"

"No, Alvin. Christmas isn't about toys; it's about love and family. And right now I feel hated."

"Woah! I didn't know tasering you would make you this upset." Alvin said taken back a bit.

"It's just you. It's the people at school. I get bullied Alvin. Physically and mentally. I've been shoved into lockers and called names. I'm just sick of it. I don't have any real friends. And that hurts. And then having you tease or mess with me when were at home is just like reliving a school nightmare that won't end!" Simon said. Might as well just tell Alvin everything. It made him feel better.

Alvin instinctively pulled Simon into an embrace. Simon laid his head onto his brother's shoulder continuing to cry.

"I'm really sorry, Simon! I just didn't know! I mean, we're brothers, I thought I could mess with you every now and then. I mean, that's what siblings do."

"Even if I wasn't being bullied, it's still not right. I can take playful banter, but what I can't take is pranks, teasing, and tasering on a daily basis."

Alvin looked down at his younger brother. Simon was normally a calm and reserved person. He could easily think through things and was able to mask his emotions. Alvin knew his actions had really hurt his brother if it reduced him to tears. Maybe he should rethink his gift for Simon.

**_page break_**

On Christmas morning, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore went downstairs to see the gifts that Santa had left them. (Simon's on crutches by the way.) Dave walked out of his room to see his kids happily playing with their new toys that Santa had left that night.

Alvin looked over at Simon before he walked over with a Christmas bow on his head and a red envelope with gold lettering on it.

"Merry Christmas." Alvin said handing the envelope to Simon.

Inside was a letter written on snowman paper with Alvin's messy hand-writing.

Simon,

I was going to give you a pair of blue socks (since I kind of turned the whole family laundry pink) but I decided to give you something you really wanted. A few days ago, you told me your secret. I knew that maybe blue socks wouldn't really be an appropriate gift. I thought about how I could get you a friend, and while I can't give you a friend, I can give you a brother. Me. I'll be there when you need me, and I'll be a shoulder for you to lean on when you need to cry. I'll protect you and I'll help you with the bullying. I know I haven't really been helping you by constantly picking on you at home, but I want to change that. I'm sorry for everything. Like you said, Christmas is about love and family. So Marry Christmas!

-Alvin

**_page break_**

**I hate this. I wrote this at like 12:15 at night so maybe that's why. This took like an hour and a half to type. But yeah, this was based off my personal melt down when I was eight. (The glass part wasn't but I had broken a Christmas ornament and then broke a light bulb in 5 minutes. I said something like I break everything! Had a melt down and told my mom I didn't want anything for Christmas but a friend because I was lonely at my new school and what not.)**

**But 7 years later I have learned who needs friend when you have internet people! **** Kidding, but internet friends are fun too. Fun fact, I have stepped on a 2 inch needle and gotten it stuck in the bottom of my foot. **

**Anywayssss…. I hope you liked that. I sure didn't.**

**Review please! **


End file.
